Today was a Fairy Tale
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Victor Enjolras is a successful lawyer. Rozie Johnson is a Broadway performer. What happens when fate brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Today was a Fairy Tale**

**I don't own Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Victor Enjolras is a successful lawyer. Rozie Johnson is a Broadway performer. What happens when fate brings them together?**

Victor Enjolras sighed heavily as he listened to his father prattle on about the new coach for the NFL New Orleans Saints. The lawyer tuned his father out as he drove the familiar route to his bachelor pad in the heart of New York City. He was so preoccupied with trying to tell his father that he had to go that he missed the small figure stepping off the curb and into the center of the street.

Until he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

He slammed on the brakes as the girl stepped to the side, trying to avoid the car in vain. The front half of the car slammed into her, sending her at least thirty feet into a pile of leaves.

"Holy fuck!" muttered Enjolras, as he often times went by, as he scrambled out from his car to see if she was hurt. He had dropped his cell phone from its place on his knee and onto the fine carpet of the expensive Mercedes that he always drove. When he reached the pile of leaves that the mysterious girl had been tossed into, he discovered that she was gone and in her place was a purse. He looked around for a moment, trying to find her and make sure that she was unharmed. But to his puzzlement, she was nowhere to be found.

~xXx~

Enjolras arrived at his apartment fifteen minutes later and went to the unused kitchen, where he opened the purse and carefully spread out the contents.

Inside were several copies of the same impressive résumé and several photos of the same young woman.

Enjolras found himself looking at the pictures with an admiring eye. The subject of the pictures was a pretty woman of about twenty one with long, brown-black corkscrew curls, a palce roses and cream complexion, and berry red lips. Her body was well formed, with ample curves that made her clothes fit her petite form well, and mismatched eyes with illegal eyelashes. Her hands were small with long fingers that were heavily callused, making the lawyer think that she was well used to hard labor.

He looked at the résumé and whistled. She had a lot of shows under her belt, as well as travels and schoolings.

After a moment, Enjolras picked up his cell phone and called the New Orleans Opera House and asked to speak to the manager. A few minutes later, they were chatting about Rozie Johnson and her accomplishments.

"And I was wondering where her next show will be at? I am a fan of her works," fibbed Enjolras, taking a pen and pad of paper from next to his phone charger and getting ready to take notes.

"Oh yes, she will be playing Lucy in Broadway's _Jekyll and Hyde_, so that's what I hear," answered the manager. "She always wanted to be a somewhat 'questionable' character."

"Okay, thank you sir." After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Enjolras hung up before going to his laptop to Google Rozie Johnson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today was a Fairy Tale**

**I don't own Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Victor Enjolras is a successful lawyer. Rozie Johnson is a Broadway performer. What happens when fate brings them together?**

The following morning, Rozie woke up with a huge pain in her back, where she landed after her run in with the big bad Mercedes that most likely belonged to some rich man trollop who enjoyed threesomes. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, landing on her feet in a catlike way before stretching her way to her pathetic excuse of a wardrobe and drawing out a mockneck crop top in a pretty shade of blue and dark wash skinny jeans. After dressing, she looked at her three times great grandfather's pocket watch and yelped before scrambling to grab her backpack and shoes.

She was supposed to be at the rehearsal studio in fifteen minutes!

As the multithread streaked through the not yet crowded streets of New York, she found herself drifting back to the night before and swore at her stupidity once more. How many times had her friends pulled her back from oncoming traffic while she was up in the clouds?

Finally, Rozie arrived at the rehearsal studios in record time. As she slipped inside her shared dressing room, she noticed a handsome man was talking to Drew, the director, and he was holding her purse!

What the hell was going on here?

When Rozie appeared onstage for her number, "Bring on the Men", she was dressed in a black lace robe that covered her skimpy prostitute costume. She winked at the conductor before the sultry music began to play. She scuttled to her place at her "dressing room table" set piece and sat down before the lights blinded her for a moment.

"_There was a time  
I don't know when  
I didn't have much time for men  
But this is now and that was then, I'm learning_

_A girl alone, all on her own_

_Must try to have a heart of stone  
So I try not to make it known my yearning  
I try to show I have no need  
I really do, I don't succeed"  
_

And then with that, the singer/dancer/actress combo whipped off her robe to reveal a rather appetizing red and black number that consisted of a black corset styled leotard and a ruffled red skirt that showed off one slim leg, encased in tights with a garter to decorated it.

_"So let's bring..on the men  
And let the fun begin  
A little touch of sin  
Why wait another minute  
Step this way it's time for us to play  
They say we may not pass this way again  
So let's waste no more time  
Bring on the men"  
_

Enjolras watched as Rozie danced and flirted her blessed little heart out onstage. He was amazed at the level of talent that this pint sized borderline mezzo soprano/ soprano processed. It made him think back to a time when he was in high school and forced to be on the football team by his overbearing father.

He was jerked from his thoughts by the music coming to a stop. He shook himself from his thoughts and saw that Rozie had limped offstage, saying something in a low voice to the chorographer, who only nodded and handed her a heat pack as one of the other actors helped her to her dressing room.

Enjolras jumped up and hurried to follow the young (very apparent) upcoming star, where he found her lying down on a couch in her dressing room. She was wincing as she struggled to find a more comfortable position to rest.

"Drew, how many times must I tell you, I've been in worse pain than this?" she whined, she eyes shut as she wiggled more into the cushions.

Enjolras chuckled as he crossed the room.

"You should go to the hospital, you know," he told her, his warm voice making her shoot up and grab a pillow to cover herself.

"I'm sorry that I'm…" she started to say before Enjolras held up his hand to stop her words.

"It is me who should be sorry; I was preoccupied last night when I accidently injured you," he explained with a little smile before handing her back her purse. "I believe this is yours."

Rozie looked up at him with wide open eyes before whispering her thanks as she stood up to grab something from her backpack.

"Might I inquire as to what it was that held your mind in a viselike grip?" she asked him as she came up with a bottle of painkillers. She opened the bottle and popped two of the pills into her mouth before guzzling down half a bottle of water.

"It's a long story," Enjolras dismissed it, and Rozie didn't ask any questions. "Look, can I make it up to you?"

"What do you mean?" Rozie dropped her impressive American accent and was now speaking with her native Russian voice.

"Dinner," was the first thing that popped out of his mouth.

Rosie smiled before nodding.

"Dinner it is, then," she practically drawled before scurrying out to rehearse another number with her ensemble of dancers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today was a Fairy Tale**

**I don't own Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Victor Enjolras is a successful lawyer. Rozie Johnson is a Broadway performer. What happens when fate brings them together?**

The following evening, Rozie was picked up by Enjolras and driven to the expensive part of New York for dinner. Rozie felt severely underdressed in her nicest dress (a white strapless number with a black belt and royal blue ballet flats), but Enjolras told her that she looked stunning.

Rozie decided to stop worrying about her clothes and instead focus on where they were going. To her relief, it was a well known family owned Italian restaurant, where the food was known for being delicious. Enjolras helped her out of her side of the car before offering her his arm and escorting her up to the restaurant, where she was swept into a Tuscan world.

They were seated quickly and given menus, which they quickly looked over before decided what to get.

"What is _Jekyll and Hyde_ about?" asked Rozie's date with a causal smile.

"Have you ever read the book?" questioned Rozie as she sipped her water.

"Yes," answered Enjolras with a smile. "In high school, junior year."

"That's what it's about; it's rather difficult to explain," giggled the pint sized multi-talent with a mysterious smile. Enjolras raised an eyebrow as Rozie began to go into detail about the numbers and the complexity of the characters. Enjolras listened with interest, stopping her to give the waiter their orders before turning back to Rozie with rapt attention.

"… and in "Dangerous Game", Hyde kills my character and then he turns back into Jekyll, who realizes that Hyde must die before something he'll truly regret happens," explained Rozie, her smile radiating, dazzling Enjolras. He had almost forgotten what they were talking about, he had been so transfixed on watched Rozie as she moved from doing one thing to another.

He was quiet throughout dinner, asking Rozie questions and enjoying listening to her bubble on about the show that she was in. To his surprise, she talked about the sets and the lighting crew and the lead actor and the technical difficulties, among other things that revolved around the show.

Enjolras enjoyed listening to her talking about the show and about the hysterical behind the scenes outtakes that happened during the rehearsals (Jekyll/Hyde's wig flying off and becoming entangled in the overhead light fixtures, Emma tripping over her dress and plowing into the line of backup dancer and knocking them all over, and when one of the techies fell off the catwalk and landed on Jekyll/Hyde). He laughed out loud and almost spat out his seafood alfredo as she told him funny stories and used facial and hand motions to add onto the stories.

Finally, the questions turned onto him. He shifted, uncomfortable about sharing his past with a girl who he had barely even known for twenty four hours. Eventually, Rozie got out the entire story.

Victor Enjolras the sixth is the eldest of four kids, and the only son to NFL Victor Enjolras the fifth. When he was only fourteen years old, he was bullied into being on the high school football team and became the quarterback instantaneously. Despite being amazing at the sport, he wanted to become a lawyer and help people, to his father's frusteration. After graduating high school, he got accepted into Harvard and earned his degree in criminal justice and moved from New Orleans to New York City, where he began his practice. After the Lucy Witmore case came to the attention of the public, Enjolras found his practice expanding, for the client list was ever demanding. Three years later, here he was.

Rozie smiled and frowned in all the right places, not noticing when Enjolras paid the bill and helped her up to the door until the frigid December air hit her hard. She felt something being draped over her shoulders and tugged Enjolras's suit jacket closer to her body, smiling when she felt her date's arm wrapping around her. They chatted as they ambled to a nearby park, bringing up the stars at one point, where Enjolras pointed out the different shapes they made and the legends that went with the stars.

"I see the North star," pointed out Rozie, her finger poking at the star that seemed to be right over their heads. "If I get lost, then I just use it to help me home."

"You get lost at night?" Enjolras asked, horrified. "It's dangerous at night!"

Rozie snorted before leaning into his embrace. "I'm not a fragile china doll; I can take perfectly good care of myself, thank you very much!" she sassed him, inhaling his manly scent. He smelled of pine, leather, ink and books, which was a comforting smell for her to enjoy. She found herself giggling as he led her to a nearby park to sit down and…

Do what?

What was it that normal couples did anyways? Rozie had always led a sheltered life, being homeschooled up until she graduated high school, then she was shifted into Julliard's. Even in college, she didn't have a boyfriend- she was too focused on her studies to really pay much attention to anything outside her world of musical theatere and homework.

Enjolras led her to a bench and helped her to sit as only a gentleman would before seating himself next to her, looking like a god in his button down shirt and tie. Rozie smiled as she stuck her arms into the sleeves of his jacket, which was too big for her, but it was warm.

"Better now?" Enjolras asked her with a crooked smile that tugged at Rozie's heart. She nodded before resting her head against his chest as they began to stargaze. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her, not because he wanted to possess her, but because he wanted to warm her up. She looked too plae without her heavy stage makeup on.

He rested his chin on top of her head and sniffed. _Milk, honey, exotic flowers and spices, and…_

_Was that gunpowder?_

He shrugged it off and instead concentrated on holding the angel of beauty in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Today was a Fairy Tale**

**I don't own Les Misérables.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Victor Enjolras is a successful lawyer. Rozie Johnson is a Broadway performer. What happens when fate brings them together?**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER…**_

One day, after rehearsals for _Jekyll and Hyde_ were finished for the week, Rozie and Enjolras could be found onstage, chatting about everything and nothing. Rozie was telling her boyfriend about a funny story while she was performing in _Little Shop of Horrors_.

"So the stairs that led offstage were outlined in glow-in-the-dark tape so that way there wouldn't be anyone tripping and falling to their deaths. Well, I was onstage doing a dance number with two other girls and I was the last one to leave the stage. Before I could find the stairs, the light people did the blackout so I ended up on the floor because I couldn't find the stairs! I only had three seconds to get up and get backstage again before the lights came back on!" giggled Rozie, lounging with her legs dangling off the end of the stage.

Enjolras chuckled at the very picture that his girlfriend had painted for him as he leaned in to plant a kiss onto her exposed collarbone. Rozie shivered at the feeling of his lips and leaned into his firm, muscular body with a sigh of content.

"You know, I still hadn't heard about your childhood," murmured Enjolras softly, Rozie's dark curls tickling his lips.

"I don't like to talk about it," muttered Rozie before standing to stretch. She bent herself in half so that way she was sitting on her head. She saw Enjolras's look of amazement before she untwisted herself and began to stunt her way from stage right over to him on center stage.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" he murmured, running his thumb over her mouth before bending over to kiss her.

"Well, I don't know if they are surprises, per say," she quipped, her Russian accent soft and delicate. Her stomach choose that time to complain of neglect.

"Dinnertime," announced Enjolras firmly, pulling her to his side as he steered her out into the parking lot.

~oOo~

A few minutes later, Enjolras and Rozie were seated inside their favorite Olive Garden restaurant, chatting and laughing about rehearsals earlier that day.

Enjolras found himself reflecting back on the past six months. Rozie had moved in with him, on account of her home being in the most dangerous part of New York. She had protested, telling him that the rent was cheap; she didn't want to be a burden onto him; that she didn't need to be coddled…

But Enjolras put his foot down and now Rozie was comfortably living with him. She slept in the spare bedroom that he had been using as an office. They had spent an entire weekend clearing it out and it was now a cozy place for Rozie to retire when she was tired.

But there were some nights when they would snuggle together in his bed and lie there in silence, just looking at each other. Enjolras, with his ruffled black hair and starling emerald eyes, wearing pajama pants and sometimes (though rarely) a shirt. Rozie, with her tangled mane of unruly curls, her impossibly huge eyes that made her look like a deer caught in the headlights, wearing a t shirt and boxers. There were times when Enjolras couldn't control his hands from stroking her dark curls or from cupping her face, so delicate, yet so stubborn and strong.

Enjolras smiled as his thumb stroked Rozie's hand as she ate her meal, looking up every now and then to smile at Enjolras. Once they finished, Enjolras paid the bill before scooting Rozie's chair out for her to stand, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.


End file.
